It is well known generally to utilize hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders or jacks to straighten parts of an automobile or other vehicle. Such devices have been employed, for example, to straighten window and door frames and other parts of vehicles such as fenders, wheels, and undercarriages.
Examples of these types of devices, considered to be representative of the current state of the prior art, are shown in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,019, issued Feb. 11, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,522, issued Aug. 13, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,442, issued Oct. 2, 1928, U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,995, issued Dec. 22, 1942, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,423, issued Oct. 29, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,458, issued Oct. 18, 1960, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,353, issued Jan. 2, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 1,397,465, issued Nov. 15, 1921, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,524, issued Apr. 17, 2001, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,133, issued May 7, 1940.
These devices do not incorporate, teach or suggest the unique combination of structural elements disclosed and claimed herein.